divine_sisterfandomcom-20200214-history
Theories(NONCANON)
These theories are strictly theories and none '''of them are likely true, unless confirmed by Valindra or one of the Sisters. Light theories '''Human meat serving In Qweerial Isles Asylum when they would serve ‘meat’ with various other ingredients, people would speculate about where the meat came from, and the most prominent one is that the ‘meat’ is human meat, and people also speculated that the people who went to the quarantine were cut up into breakfast. Another similar theory is that those who dies in the asylum would be turned into the breakfast meat instead (especially in Gaymoria as the morgue and the kitchen were connected). It is unknown if the theory is truly debunked. While they have substituted the meat to that of various (inedible) sea creatures in the current game, it is still unknown what the original meat of the meals was made from. Infected food There are theories that the Sisters poison or infect the food that they give you so as to make you a cannibal. The village food was also said to be infected. The only food said not to be infected was the Qweerial Melon. However, consuming a melon only diet does not prevent the eventual mental degradation into becoming a cannibal, and the food at the asylum replenishes most of the hunger bar, so it is suggested to eat that kind of food instead. However when compared the the potential worm theory (as seen below), it might be possible that all life of the island is infected with a virus,bacteria or parasitic organism, and only within humans does cannibalistic urges and hallucinations occur. Worms This theory(not really a theory) was made by GreenLegoCats when he visited the Qweerial Isles Asylum. He claimed that ‘worms’ turned people into cannibals. As we know however it is insanity, and not parasitic infection that causes cannibalism, as shown by the blurs. However this theory can not be completely debunked, as it might be possible of some sort of bacteria, virus or parasitic organism that is native to the island is responsible for cannibals to occur as they do within the isles. However that would not be true since the disease that afflicts the Isles also afflicts Gaymoria. Though it might even be possible that whatever it is, is an invasive species from Valensia that Valindra and the nurses introduced to these areas, either unknowingly or on purpose. And the effects of this organism/virus would be evident by the blurs and eventual insanity that comes with it. The Other World The Other World is a theory concerning the blur-induced hallucinations. The Other World is where people go during Sanity before they turn into cannibals. Inside of the Other World, it is all red and vines hang everywhere. If you look into the water in the Qweerial Isles Asylum Paradise and if you looked during the old version of De Pride Isle Sanatorium, black, inky bodies could be seen floating in the water. Inside of this world, people would see vines all over the walls that were black. Inside of Gaymoria Peak Church Asylum, posing black bodies were smeared all over the stairs. Inside of the dorms would be text written out in ink (presumed blood), which other people would not see. Outside of the church/asylum there would be even more of these inky bodies stacked up. People who went to the other world in Gaymoria would usually be sent to the Quarantine (isolation), instead of given Holy Water. Heavy theories Satan saved us(by Jal85) This theory(by me) states that it was not Gay Jesus that saved the world but Satan. This theory states that when God created the world, he simply did not care about humans and just let them be. Satan eventually took them in and guided them the be pure and good. However in return, he possessed a select few humans into cannibals, and the human meat they consumed was not digested but sent to the Underworld as a sacrifice to Satan for helping mankind. The world was routinely scanned by the Sisters to locate these humans and transport them to the Asylums so that they could not hurt other humans, possibly sacrificing their lives to keep the rest of mankind safe from the Vessels, the names of these unfortunate humans. Gay Jesus found out about this and tried to save the humans but could not do so. As a last resort, he created the Holy Water and gave it to the Sisters to try and stop the cannibalistic sacrifices. It was not enough. The vicious cycle continued, up until today... The shipments of holy water, created by Gay Jesus and sent down to the Asylums every day were discovered by Satan. He tried to remove them but the power of Gay Jesus’s holy protection was too strong. Instead, he corrupted the Holy Water into tools of his own interest, turning half of them into Special Mixtures that sped up the cannibalism, helping him gain more sacrifices. Gay Jesus found out about this and warned the Sisters, and to this day they have never touched the Special Mixtures that floated down from the heaven above. Special Mixture (by Four Eyed Sphere) So, my theory about Special Mixture is that Gay Jesus doesn't actually deliver this mixture. Instead, I think that Gay Jesus delivers more water to De Pride Isle Sanatorium, and sisters take advantage of it and poison it to make Special Mixture. I suspect this because the Coffin drops down on a parachute, which Gay Jesus wouldn't use. He would drop the Coffin down. Also, Holy Water takes away 2 blurs, so I think that Special Mixture gives you 2 more blurs. In Gaymoria Peak Church Asylum, some people got the Special Mixture when they were in need of Holy Water, so I think that the Sisters poison extra Holy Water to turn people into cannibals. This also goes along with the theory about human meat inside of the Qweerial Isles Asylum Paradise that the Sisters actually use the meat the cannibals get by using the Special Mixture in Gaymoria to make the meals inside of Qweerial Isles Asylum Paradise, but they ran out of meat inside of De Pride Isle Sanatorium as the meat in the village went black after the bombs dropped, so they moved to sea creatures. Polluted food (By Vernorexic) This theory includes the potential creation of the Special Mixture (Otherwise known as Unholy Water). So, this theory assumes that Gay Jesus conducted the Special Mixture as a purifier for sin, however, while doing so, was intercepted by Satan. Satan placed a curse on this remedy, which caused half of every batch made to be infected by Satan’s evil curse, which caused Cannibalism. For a long time, the Sisters and Brothers did not know of the difference between the Holy and Unholy water and served both to patients residing in the Asylum/Sanitorium. After a while, the Staff began to notice the effects of the Special Mixture and stopped serving it to patients. There was a brief period of time in Divine Sister’s history where Cannibals were non-existent and all was well, humans eating human food and not each other. However, this period of Cannibal-less bliss was short-lived. As an alternative to serving Special Mixture to the patients, to get rid of it, the Staff poured it out into the dirt beside the Asylum/Sanitorium. This worked for a while, however, the extreme amount of Special Mixture poured into the ground eventually polluted the Qweerial/Pride melon trees, the ground, the food which the animals served to patients eat, and the water which the sea animals (fed to patients) live. This caused everything in De Pride Isle to be polluted with the Cannibal disease. Over time, the Cannibal disease was reintroduced to the community living on De Pride Isle, and those who ate the food were cursed with becoming a Cannibal. By the time the Staff realised that tipping the Special Mixture out into the dirt was what was causing the disease, it was irreversible. Now, the Staff have adapted to placing a lock on the Holy Crate which the Holy/Unholy water is delivered in, and simply leaving the Special mixture in there, away from harm’s reach. Despite this, the Cannibal disease is still inside all of the food that the people residing in De Pride Isle eat, and they are forced to do so, as not eating will result in death from starvation. Category:Lists